Prueba
by Suiseko Lawliet
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando una niña descubre un cuarto secreto en su casa y pone a prueba a 6 personajes de Death Note?. El caos total, en tan solo 4 semanas de prueba.
1. Chapter 1

Prueba

**Capitulo 1 : **** El secuestro.**

**En una casa, una chica de 13 años, llamada Suiseko, con pelo castaño oscuro claro, descontrolado, con un flequillo que le tapaba un ojo, estos de color marrones, con una pequeña chispa de inocencia (algunas veces de perversión). Vestía un vestido amarillo y estaba descalza.**

**-¡Qué aburrido!-comento mientras bostezaba-. En esta casa nunca pasa nada.-**

**Cuando termino de decir eso, una puerta trampa se abrió dejando al descubierto un cuarto que no conocía. Entro en el sin preocuparse por su seguridad lo miro interesada. El cuarto era demasiado grande, lo suficiente para que varias personas vivieran ahí. **

**Fue entonces que una gran idea cruzo por su mente.**

**- Ya se lo que voy a hacer- dijo con una sonrisa psicópata mas aterradora que la de Light y Beyond juntos.**

**Subo devuelta para buscar un libro en la habitación de su hermano (que por algún motivo, estaba huyendo de la policía XD).**

**- A ver...- se puso a buscar- ¡Aquí esta!, "Como secuestrar personas, para principiantes"- se pone hojearlo-. Bien esto es sencillo, esto va a ser complicado, y esto parece muy divertido- lo cierra fuertemente y va a buscar las herramientas de sus padres (que estaban de viaje),y se puso a trabajar. Este verano iba a ser muy entretenido, y solo necesitaría a ciertas personas a las que les pondrá una dura prueba.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Central de investigación para resolver el caso Kira, Kanto, Japón. 09:15 AM**

**-¡ Oye light!, ¿no sientes que alguien nos vigila?- pregunto L, comiendo un pastel (para variar no?).**

**- No Ryuzaki, es solo tu imaginación - respondió, sin darse cuenta que atrás suyo había un cerdo con peluca verde (como el de SAW).**

**- Siento que esto no va a terminar bien- comento L.**

**- Ni me lo digas - dijo el cerdo antes de golpearlos con un bate de beisbol.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Habitación de Matt y Mello, Wammy House, Winchester, Inglaterra. 15:20 PM**

**Estaban los tres sucesores de L, haciendo su tarea, en total armonía, siendo los mejores amigos del mundo (mentira, pero seria lindo no? :3). Los tres sucesores de L estaban en la habitación, Matt, como siempre, "sentado" en el sillón jugando con sus video juegos, Mello comiendo su clásica barra de chocolate e insultando a Near, que estaba armando su rompecabezas ya que había terminado sus deberes. Así los quería encontrar el "cerdo con peluca verde", que buscaba el momento justo para secuestrarlos.**

**- Te crees mucho rata albina- grito Mello al ver que sus insultos eran ignorados.**

**- Ya Mello no grites que voy a perder el nivel-dijo Matt desde el sofa.**

**- Y ademas vendrá Roger y te volverá a castigar, solo para que devuelta vuelvas a hacer lo mismo- comento Near, que miraba a la pared donde estaba escondida (si escondida, Lis los secuestra, yo los torturo) el cerdo con peluca verde.**

**- ¿A donde ves, nube andante?- pregunto Mello furioso por la reprimenda. Pero sin darse cuenta una bomba con gas somnífero había detonado, haciendo que se desmayaran. El cerdo con peluca verde salio de su escondite con una mascara de oxigeno (encima de la otra obviamente). Los metió a los tres en un saco (no habrá yaoi, lo aviso desde ahora, no se hagan esperanzas), y salto por la ventana.**

**- Solo falta uno, Suiseko- dijo **

**- Perfecto, te espero mañana- respondió Suiseko, sonriendo, hasta que se electrocuto con un cable.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Cárcel de máxima seguridad, L.A, Estados Unidos. 22:00 PM**

**Típica noche normal para todos los internos de la cárcel, los guardias se mantenían al pendiente de todas las celdas, en especial una que contenía a uno de los asesinos mas despiadados del siglo. Fuera de la prisión una joven de cabello marrón oscuro y ojos verdes esmeralda intentaba hackear el sistema de seguridad de la prisión. ¿Por que esta vez no se puso la mascara?, simple, el sabría su nombre incluso aunque se la ponga. El plan era simple, hackear los sistemas de seguridad, abriendo las celdas, excepto por una, en medio de la confusión adentrarse en medio de la prisión hasta llegar a su objetivo e iniciar el dialogo. Si su objetivo se negaba, lo apalearía hasta estar segura de que no busque venganza o hasta que muera (aunque la segunda opción no le convenía, porque su amiga, cuando se enoja, da miedo.)**

**- Lo logre- dijo sonriendo-. Ahora a esperar.**

**De repente empezaron a oírse los gritos de lo prisioneros y los guardias mezclados. Lis solo agarro su bate y, solo por las dudas, su machete y se adentro a prisión. El recorrido no fue largo y, para su mala suerte, no pudo usar el machete.**

**-Este lugar es donde esta mi héroe - dijo mirando la celda correspondiente. Abrió la puerta fuertemente de una patada (no tenia la llave, pero si la hubiera traído hubiera echo lo mismo)- Beyond Birthday, ven conmigo si ansias la libertad-grito nerviosamente hasta que su voz se convirtio en un susurro,esos ojos rojos la atemorizaban.**

**-¿ Has venido a liberarme?- pregunto. Vio por encima de su cabeza y bufo-. Solo tienes trece años, vete a jugar con tus muñecas quieres?**

**Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. No era una persona con mucha paciencia y le molestaba que se rieran de ella. Agarro fuertemente su bate y le dio cuatro golpes en distintas partes del cuerpo, el primero en el brazo, el segundo en la pierna, el tercero en el estomago y el ultimo en la entrepierna. Después de un gran grito de dolor Beyond se desmayo y Lis lo arrastro "amablemente" de los cabellos.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Casa de la secuestradora psicópata, Buenos Aires, Argentina. 07:30 AM**

**En la habitacion secreta, estaban tirados (obviamente durmiendo) los 6 personajes que secuestro Lis. Empezaban a despertar y miraron a sus alrededores confundidos. Estaban en un cuarto totalmente gris, con una pequeña pantalla que se mantenía apagado (por ahora).**

**- ¿Que paso?- pregunto Ligth, mientras se acariciaba la cabeza (todavía le dolía el golpe recibido por el bate).**

**- Esto es culpa de Kira- dijo L-. Perdón, costumbre- se disculpo cuando vio a Light mirarlo con exasperación-. Nota mental: vigilar a Ligth.**

**- Yo recuerdo que una niña entro a mi celda y que me empezó golpear con un bate sin sentido -recordó Beyond, sin mencionar que se había burlado de ella.**

**- Pues, nosotros estábamos "haciendo la tarea", cuando empezamos a sentir sueño y despertamos aquí- comento Matt.**

**Entonces, el monitor se encendió, dejando ver a dos niñas de pelo castaño, que sonreían una psicópata y la otra con una mitad psicópata mitad risueña.**

**- ¿Quienes son?-pregunto Near**

**- Somos sus peores pesadillas- dijeron al unisono- Unas fangirls psicópatas.**

**- Fangirls psicópatas, no me hagan reír- dijo Mello-. Son unas niñas que escaparon de la guardería- se rió, pero Suiseko apretó un botón que tenia al lado haciendo que recibiera una descarga eléctrica.**

**- Díganme Suiseko y ella es Lis- se presento.**

**- Ese no es tu nombre- dijo Beyond, recibiendo también una descarga eléctrica.**

**- Si saben los que les conviene me llamaran así -dijo, mientras los personajes de Death Note las miraban con algo de miedo.**

**- Un momento... ¿Que hiciste con mis video juegos?- pregunto Matt con tristeza**

**- Este no es el momento de pensar en eso perro- le reclamo Mello, mientras le golpeaba la cabeza-. Espera... ¿ Y mis chocolates?- pregunto salvajemente.**

**- ¿Y mis pasteles?**

**- ¿Y mi peine y productos de belleza?**

**- ¿Y mis mermeladas?**

**- ¿Y mis puzzles?**

**- Aquí los tengo, boludos- dijo Lis riendo macabramente.**

**- Devuélveme eso, bruja- le grito Mello**

**- Me prestas el control, gracias- dijo mientras le mandaba una descarga.**

**- Tranquilizence -les dijo Suiseko- solo los quiero torturar un poco, para ver si se desprenden un poco de sus vicios.**

**- ¿Que piensas hacer?- pregunto Ligth, temerosamente.**

**- Los tendré 4 semanas, para ver como se comportan- respondió-. Las primeras de abstinencia y las ultimas sera la verdadera prueba. Empezaremos hoy.- añadió malvadamente.**

**- Estoy un 90% seguro de que esto va a ser muy malo- dijo L.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****Hola, mucho gusto a quien lea esta historia. Soy Suiseko, y soy principiante, por lo que acepto todo tipo de ayuda. Manden reviews si les parece que la historia esta divertida. Si creen que tengo que mejorar en algo, por favor pónganlo en lo reviews.**

**- Dios, que necesitada, deja de aburrir a todos.- me dice Lis demostrándome su apoyo.**

** Nos vemos :3**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Hola, aquí Suiseko con el segundo capitulo del fic, quisiera agradecer a las personas que leyeron la historia y a las dos personas que me dejaron reviews. Me hizo muy feliz que lo hayan echo (y mas a soy may, que me dejo una gran sugerencia).**

**- Empieza el capitulo de una buena vez ¬¬- me grita Lis.**

**Bueno ¡que comience el juego!**

** Capitulo 2 : Primera semana, preparando escape.**

** Los personajes secuestrados estaban entrando en depresion. ¡Solo llevavan tres dias ahi y L los estaba desesperando!. Si estaba despierto, estaba ansioso, y si dormía, tenían que vigilar por si se desmayaba. Al único que le causaba risa era a Beyond, que estaba acostumbrado a pasar muchas horas sin su vicio. Light ... (advertencia: esto puede traumatizar a todos los lectores) estaba completamente SUCIO Y DESPEINADO (las fangirls le habían tirado mucho polvo cuando intento quitarse la pulsera de descarga) . Los tres sucesores de L, eran otra historia aparte, se podía considerar que estaban bien, si bien es sinónimo de loco. Mello lloraba haciendo que se pareciera mas a un mujer, Matt se mecía debatiendo entre la cordura y la locura, soltando de vez en cuando un: "no te preocupes Zelda, iré a rescatarte". Near, en su caso, estaba ideando planes para escapar de esa habitación de locos, pero sabia que ninguno daría resultado sin ayuda, que tal vez no pudiera recibir. **

**- ¡Genial!, Ryuzaki se ha vuelto a desmayar- dijo Light abofeteando a L.**

**- Sabes que no reaccionara- le recuerda Near.**

**- Vale la pena intentarlo ¿no?-comenta Beyond, que también empezó a abofetear a L por otros motivos.**

** - L, mira ¡la habitación esta echa de pastel!- le dice Near.**

**- ¿Pastel?¿Donde?- responde levantándose de golpe.**

**- Patético- susurran Light y Beyond al unisono.**

**- Algún día la habitación estará echa de pastel ¡y la comeré por completo!- dijo Ryuzaki (la falta de dulces le hace decir estupideces).**

**- Yo ya me quiero ir- sollozo Mello- extraño mis chocolates.**

**- Pues,yo tengo un plan- soltó Near- pero voy a necesitar su ayuda.**

**- ¡ Cualquier cosa con tal de terminar la Liga Pokémon!- dijo Matt**  
**- Bueno, mi plan es...**  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- Esto es genial, mira como ya se han vuelto locos- dijo Suiseko, jugueteando con su chupetin.**

**- Como digas- respondió Lis, comiendo sus gomitas- ¿Que es lo que sigue?.**

**- Según esto, entre la primera y la segunda semana, las personas secuestradas idean planes para escapar. Hay que ponerles demasiada atención y destruir todos sus planes- explica.**

**- Significa que no hay problemas- comenta Lis.**

**- ¿Por que crees eso?- pregunto Suiseko**.

**- Es obvio, todos se llevan mal, y la única manera de que salgan es trabajando juntos- le responde.**

**- No te creas, en el libro dice que hasta los peores enemigos pueden unirse cuando los tiene secuestrados.**

**- Entonces- saca su bazuka- van a tener que vérselas con mi bebe.**

**- "Eso" lo usamos de ultimo recurso- la para Suiseko, con algo de miedo.**  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- Cuando enciendan la pantalla, empieza el plan- dicto Near.**

** Se preguntaran, ¿Cual es el plan?. El plan consistía en que cuando las fangirls prendieran la pantalla, Light, L y Beyond las distraerían, mientas que Matt, Near y Mello desactivarían las pulseras, abrirían la puerta trampa, atacarían a las chicas y liberarían a los mayores. Después las entregarían a la policía (o harían que Kira las liquidara, lo que pase primero).**

**- Repiteme, ¿como aceptamos esto?- pidió Light.**

**- Es la única forma, no te quejes- dijo Mello.**

**- ¡Buenos días, queridos prisioneros!- saludo Suiseko cuando se encendió la pantalla.**

**- Buenos días, hermosas señoritas- empezó Light, que era el que mas conocía de coqueteo, por lo que las chicas recelaron-. Saben nos acabamos de dar cuenta de que de que sus ojos brillan como el Sol, ¿no es así, muchachos?- les lanzo una mirada de siganme la corriente.**

**- Es cierto- respondió L-. Y sus mejillas parecen las frutillas que adornan los pasteles.**

**- Pues... ustedes son mas tontos que en el anime- dijo Lis, mandandoles descargas a los tres sucesores-. ¿De verdad creían que íbamos a caer en eso?**

** Primer intento de escapar: Fallido.**  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Al día siguiente:**

**- ¿Estas seguro de que esta vez va a funcionar?- pregunto Beyond.**

**- Es lo mas probable- respondió Near.**

**- ¿No hay otra opción?¿ O por que no lo hace Ryuzaki solo?- pregunto nerviosamente Light por el segundo plan.**

** Este consistía en que los tres mayores empezaran a hacer streptips frente a las chicas, dándoles tiempo a los menores de hacer lo mismo que el anterior plan.**

**- Lo lamento, pero no- respondió Near-. ¿Listos?- pregunto, a lo que los tres asintieron- Lis, Suiseko- las llamo (¿como se acordaba el nombre?, es un misterio).**

**- ¿Que pa...- no le dieron tiempo de formular la pregunta cuando se empezaron a desnudar lentamente. Lis los miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, mientras que Suiseko miraba extrañada la escena. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, les mando una descarga a los 6 .**

**- Boludos, ¿Por que hacen eso?-les grito sonrojada.**

**- Vi a L sin camisa-dijo Lis, todavía en su mundo.**

**Segundo intento de escapar: Inusualmente Fallido.**  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**- Bien señores, este es el ultimo intento- informo Near, ya desesperado.**

**- Explicalo de nuevo, por favor- pidió Matt.**

**- El plan es sencillo, ya que es de noche, deben estar dormidas. Nos sacamos las pulseras, subimos por la puerta trampa y huimos- explico por vigésima vez.**

**- ¿Y como haremos para quitarnos las pulseras?-pregunto L.**

**- Pues... necesitamos una hebilla de pelo- le respondió- ¿Alguien tiene?- pregunto.**

**- Yo tengo una- respondió Light y todos los presentes lo miraron raro-. No digan nada.**

**- Dámela- exigió Mello. Empezó a sacarles las pulseras a todos, cuando llego el turno de Near, vacilo unos segundo antes de hacerlo.**

** Subieron uno por uno, procurando no hacer ningún ruido para no despertar a las salidas del manicomio. Pero cuando salieron, oyeron a sus espaldas como se cargaban dos armas. Voltearon lentamente, para encontrarse con los rostros de las dos chicas que los miraban con ojos de asesinas. Una portaba una bazuka y la otra una metralleta.**

**- Veo que son muy inquietos- dijo sonriendo Suiseko.**

**- Les daremos dos opciones, ¿que les parece?- pregunto Lis.**

**- Uno, volver tranquilamente a la habitación y, sin oponer resistencia, dejarnos poner las pulseras.**

**- O dos, intentar escapar y que les perforemos el cuerpo con las balas.**

**- Yo elijo la primera- dijo Light y los demás asintieron.**

** Tercer intento de escapar: Un Fracaso Total.**  
**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Al fin termine el capitulo, estuve dos días pensando como no hacerlo tan tonto. Por cierto, al que tenga curiosidad, las armas y las golosinas que aparecen aquí son mis favoritas y no resistí la tentación de ponerlas :3.**

**- Hazlo mas corto ¬¬- me pide Lis.**

** Por favor dejen Reviews :3.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hola, aquí Suiseko. Me quiero disculpar porque en la otra actualización tuve un pequeño problema, y cuando lo quise arreglar me salio peor (el/la que no lo sabia, vaya al capitulo 1, ahí va a encontrar el capitulo 2). Tuve que soportar a Lis dos días, y no fue nada bonito.**

**- No te quejes ¬¬- me dice.**

** Y muchísimas gracias a Rinsami -san. Eres muy buena, leí uno de tus fics y me hizo reír.**

** Este capitulo es medio corto, pero fue por poca inspiración, les juro que la escuela tuvo la culpa, así como que me llamo Tsugumi Oba.**

**- Ese no es tu nombre ¬¬- me grita Lis**

** Eso los lectores no lo sabian.**

** Bueno, ¡Que empiece el juego :3!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Capitulo 3: Segunda semana. Visitas de personas**** insoportable.**

Era ya la segunda semana, los que eran adictos a la glucosa (incluso Beyond), empezaban a tener grandes problemas. Les habían salido ronchas rojas por todo el cuerpo y cuando se las rascaban les parecía que se los pusieran en acero hirviendo*. Near ya no podía pensar con claridad, cada vez se le hacia mas difícil hacer alguna que otra cuenta. Matt veía alucinaciones, una vez ataco a Light, creyéndolo Donkey Kong. Este ultimo, ademas de estar mas sucio que un perro de la calle después de una tormenta y que se revolcó en un charco (y oler así), ademas tenia unas cuantas arrugas. Se lamentaba mirándose en el espejo que las fangirls le pusieron.

- Esto es horrible, esas niñas están completamente locas- se lamento.

- Preferimos que nos digas "salidas de un manicomio", gracias- dijo sarcásticamente Lis.

- Hoy les tenemos una gran sorpresa- comento Suiseko.

- ¿Van a traer un monstruo gigante de pastel de chocolate con mermelada de fresa?- preguntaron los adictos a la azúcar al unisono.

- No todavía mejor- respondió-. Una visita que espero los motive.

- ¿A qui...

- LIIIIIIIIIGHTTTTTT- se oyó un grito demasiado infantil.

- No eso- pidió Light- todo menos eso.

- Liight, ¿como estas?- pregunto Misa mientras lo abrazaba. Se fijo bien en él- ¿Que te paso?.

- ¿Que crees que me paso?, fui torturado- le respondió, normalmente no le gritaría, pero no estaba en sus cabales para no hacerlo-. ¿Se puede saber por que no viniste a rescatarme, o no las mataste?

- Ellas me dijeron que era por tu propio bien- respondió señalando a las chicas, que los saldaron con la mano.

- ¿Y por que les creíste?- pregunto mas tranquilo.

- Créeme, no fue fácil- se adelanto Suiseko.

- Tuvimos que darle una imagen tuya desnudo para que no nos matara ¡Y OTRA QUE ERA LXL!- explico Lis tristemente, como si hubiera cambiado a un hijo.

- ¡Me vendiste por unas fotografías!- estallo.

- Cierra el pico Light- le exigió **L**, todavía dolido por que no trajeron una torta.

- ¿Desde cuando **L** es tan grosero?- pregunto Misa.

- Desde que empezaste a hablar- le respondió.

- ¿Quieren callarse todos?, intento pasar de nivel- grito Matt, que jugaba con una PSP invisible.

- Por favor, denme una barra de chocolate, que me voy a morir- pidio Mello.

- Deja de lloriquear Mello- dijo Near.

- ¿Ves eso, Lis?- pregunto Suiseko por lo bajo.

- Si... logramos hacer que cambiaran las personalidades- respondió mientra chocaban las manos.

- Por favor, matenme- pidió Light.

El resto de la tarde paso "normalmente". Las chicas llevaron el te, sin azúcar para todos, dejando un sabor horrible en la boca. Cuando al fin se fue Misa, las chicas bajaron devuelta para darles una "recompensa".

- Por haber estado 2 semanas sin morir, les daremos un poco de sus vicios- dijeron al unisono.

- ¿Cual es el truco?- pregunto Light.

- Ninguno, ya nos dan lastima- respondió Lis.

Empezaron a probar un poco, recelosos, pero al comprobar que no pasaba nada, se lanzaron sobre ellos, hasta que se durmieron.

- ¡O no!- reacciono Suiseko-. Nos olvidamos de decirles que mañana estarían con sus vicios al máximo.

- ¡Es cierto!-contesto con falsa inocencia. Las dos sonrieron macabramente y subieron, tenían que preparar todo para la gran prueba de mañana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** Hola, espero que les halla gustado el tercer capitulo.**** Me esforcé mucho (bueno, no tanto) para hacerlo presentable.** El asterisco, es una experiencia propia, antes mi hermano y yo comíamos mucha azúcar, pero mi mama decidió que no era saludable y al poco tiempo tuvimos esas ronchas y cuando nos rascábamos dolían mucho. Me esforcé mucho (bueno, no tanto) para hacerlo presentable. Por favor, dejen reviews con sugerencias para el próximo capitulo.

**- Hasta la próxima actualización, lectores- se despide Lis **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aquí Suiseko con la actualización :3. Tenia pensado ponerlo el Martes, pero por obra del destino (o por mi "querido" hermano), no lo pude subir. En este capitulo empieza la verdadera tortura (pone una sonrisa psicópata), ya quiero ver como salen vivos de esto.**

**- No exageres ¬¬- me pide Lis.  
**

** Bueno, ¡Que comience el juego!  
**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**

** Capitulo 4 : Tercera semana. Tentaciones.**

El cuarto de siempre estaba algo cambiado. Este estaba repleto de juegos, consolas (viejas y nuevas, ordenadas según año y empresa), puzzles, productos de belleza, pasteles, mermeladas y fuentes de chocolate, todo arreglado en distintos sectores. Allí estaban las fangirls, vestidas con unos trajes parecidos a los de Willie Wonka (una de rosa y la de roja), mirando ansiosamente a los participantes, con unas sonrisas que le darían miedo hasta a la persona mas valiente, esperando de que se levantaren para empezar la tortura. Se les estaba acabando la paciencia.

- ¡Levántense de una maldita vez!- les grito Lis, haciendo que se levantaran sobresaltados.

- ¿Que demonios?- pregunto Mello, sorprendiéndose.

- Bienvenidos a la tercera semana de prueba- los saludo Lis.

- Nos sorprende que hayan llegado tan lejos- los felicito Suiseko.

- ¿Que paso con la habitación?- pregunto Light, mirando los productos de belleza.

- Hicimos unos arreglos, para ver si pueden resistir la tentación- respondió Lis.

- ¿Y si no lo logramos que?- cuestiono Mello, acercándose a las fuentes de chocolate.

- Serán descalificados- respondió Suiseko. Los chicos la miraron confundidos, así que aclaro-. Sabemos que a ustedes los motivan las competencias, así que hemos decidido que el que resista mas tiempo sin su vicio, gana el derecho a pedir cualquier cosa.

- ¿Cualquier cosa?- preguntaron al unisono.

- Si cualquiera, mientras no cueste demasiado, o sea difícil de construir- respondió Lis.

Así, las chicas subieron devuelta, preparándose para ver cual caía primero. Esto se volvía cada vez mas emocionante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres días siguiente :

Al día siguiente de empezar la tercera semana Matt y Mello ya habían caído en la trampa. Cayeron en la noche, pensando que las chicas estarían dormidas y no los vigilarían. Pronto descubrieron que no eran tan malas, siempre en cuanto no se metieran en sus planes. En un momento Mello intento salvarlos, pero todos sus planes fallaron, terminando con varios golpes. Las chicas, por su parte, le daban los que querían (aunque a regañadientes).

- Me aburro- dijo Mello. Agarro una campana-. Tráiganme una barra de chocolate.

- Traela tu solo, para algo tienes piernas y brazos- le respondió Suiseko, vigilando.

- Ya la llevo- dijo Lis.

- Mira Lis- señalo- Near esta apunto de caer.

Se oyó una campana y del techo cayo un Near con un robot y varios puzzles, que estaba desconcertado.

- ¡Jajaja!, ya caíste oveja parlante- se burlo Mello.

- No se de que te ríes, si fuiste el primero- dijo Near, cortando la risa de su enemigo.

- ¿Te crees muy listo, nube andante?- lo desafio.

- No se peleen- mascullo Matt, jugando con su nintendo DS.

- No te metas, perro- le grito.

- Basta o los devuelvo al cuarto, que allí no peleaban tanto- amenazo Lis con poca paciencia, haciendo que los tres sucesores de **L** temblaran. Se giro para ver a Suiseko-. Debemos informar a los tres sobrante.

- Tienes razón- agarro el micrófono-. Hola chicos, bienvenidos a la ronda final. Los finalistas son...

- Ya sabemos- dijo de malhumor **L**, la falta de dulces le hacia de verdad mal.

- Así que todo se reduce entre Ryuzaki y yo- comento Light.

- ¡Yo también estoy aquí, idiota!- le corrigió Beyond.

- Uno de los tres ganara- siguió Suiseko, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- Y los otros perderán- termino Lis-. Apúrense a perder, tenemos que torturar a otros personajes- se apago la pantalla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** ¿Quien ganara en esta prueba? ¿Sera L, el amante de lo dulce, Light, el genio mas pulcro o Beyond, el asesino de ojos rojos? ¿Quien sucumbirá a la tentación de sus vicios?. La respuesta la eligen ustedes en los reviews. Voten 1L, si quieren que gane el detective mas lindo del mundo. Voten 2Light, si quieren que gane el dios del nuevo mundo o voten 13B, si quieren que gane Beyond, el asesino psicópata. La decisión esta en sus manos.**

**- Alejate un poco de los Reality´s shows- me pide Lis.**

**Escriban quien quieren que gane (advertencia: Si algún resultado cae en empate, se jugara piedra, papel o tijeras. La escritora no se hace responsable si no gano el que votaron).**

** Hasta la próxima actualización.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hola, aquí Suiseko con el ultimo capitulo del fic. Antes de empezar, quisiera agradecer a las personas que estuvieron hasta el final de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias. También advertir que este capitulo va a terminar de una forma diferente a lo que planee. El resultado se decidió con un piedras, papel o tijeras. Lo lamento si no gana el que ustedes esperaban.**

**- Comienza de una buena vez- me dice Lis.**

**¡Que comience el juego!**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 5 : Cuarta semana. Y el ganador es... **

En el cuarto de prueba, reinaba un ambiente tenso. Los tres últimos participantes se miraban expectantes, esperando a ver quien caía primero. L, estaba confiado que seria el ultimo, mientras que Light y Beyond estaban convencidos que caería primero.

- L, mira todos esos deliciosos pasteles, ¿No quieres probarlos?- decía Beyond acercándole uno de los pasteles.

- No, pero, ¿Tu viste la mermelada?, seguramente esta exquisita- dijo sin caer en el juego mental-. Si, mira, la mejor calidad.

- ¿Pueden dejar de hacer eso?- pregunto Ligth mirando los productos de belleza.

Pasaron los segundos lentamente, los tres nuevamente en silencio, hasta que...

- ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS!- exploto Beyond, corriendo hacia la mermelada. Pero tan pronto la agarro se abrió una puerta trampa haciéndolo salir de la habitación- No me arrepiento de nada.

Los dos enemigos mortales/amigos se miraron unos minutos.

- Ligth...

- L...

- Tengo un plan, los dos perderemos al mismo tiempo, así podemos pedir los dos un deseo- dijo L.

- Me parece buena idea- acepto.

Los dos se pararon, fueron hasta donde estaban sus vicios, y haciendo un haciendo un asentimiento con la cabeza, tomaron al mismo tiempo sus preciados vicios, cayendo segundos después por la puerta trampa, hasta el salón de las secuestradoras.

- Felicitaciones- les dijeron las fangirls, mientras caían globos y confeti y sonaba el gangnam style-. Como los dos ganaron tienen derecho de pedir cualquier deseo cada uno.

- ¿Cualquiera?- preguntaron, mientras los demás personajes se acercaron.

- Si cualquiera- respondieron, temblando por el aura maligna que los rodeaba.

- Corran- les dijeron antes de empezar a perseguirlas.

** FIN**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

** Y aquí el fin. Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo, como yo me diverti escribiendo. Hasta la siguiente gran aventura :3**


End file.
